Chess Talk
by Foxy Nighthawk
Summary: Tommy and Maura talks about Jane over a game of chess. Rating may be wrong, but it is all very, very innocent. But if you can't deal with two women together, you should move on to another story and possibly another fandom:


Ok, so I know nothing about chess other than to me it's quite boring, so I'm not sure the last part is quite right. I haven't written anything worth posting in years, so when this popped into my head, I just went with it - being almost too happy that I was writing again It is not betaed, because I don't have one of those and I am not very patient, so I just wanted to get this up as soon as possible. This note is almost longer than the ficlet itself, but it's something more than I've had for a long time. This is a one shot, because if I had any idea how to continue it, I would do so now I am however working on what seems to becoming a massive fic with many, many, many shows and ships – hey, if you'd like to beta, give me a shout in the review section It will involve CSI, NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles and Criminal Minds, just so you'd know what you're getting into. Mostly I need help on grammar and sometimes encouragement in plot.

Dedicated to: Uhm, Jellicos? Cause she gets all my insecure mails about writing and parking tickets. And of course to the person who chose to hand back my muse.

Disclaimer: I do not own this, nor do I make any money off it – I'm nowhere near being good enough to make money off of writing. I just love the subtext of this show and thought that I'd play with it a little.

Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review

**Chess Talk**

"Jane always had problems with other people playing with her toys." Tommy offered offhandedly looking down at the chessboard in front of them.

"Excuse me?" The doctor looked up in confusion.

"It's the reason she been a little," he waved his hand back and forth.

"But," Maura looked down at the board checking that it was in fact still her board and not something Jane might own. "I don't have any of Jane's toys?"

"No," Tommy laughed. "But I'm playing with you, chess, I'm playing chess with you," he smiled looking at her. "And Jane, Jane wants to play 'chess' with you." He hands flew up to air quote the word chess.

"Oh, but," Maura was still confused. "She could have just asked, she knows I like to do something mentally challenging. I never asked her, because I just assumed that chess wasn't her game. Well, now I say that out loud it sounds bad – as if I don't think she is smart enough to play chess, but…"

"Maura," Tommy held up his hands to stop her ramble. "I don't mean actually playing chess. I mean," he wiggled his eyebrows and brought his hands up to make air quotes once again, "play 'chess' as in horizontal 'chess'."

"Well…" Maura paused to think. "OH! Oh, Tommy, no. No, no, Jane doesn't want to…" She smiled reassuringly. "We've had talks on this topic, and Jane is very certain that she doesn't want to have sex with me." She shook her head and laughed.

Tommy leaned back in his chair and looked her in the eyes. "No, she probably doesn't want to sleep with you." He smiled kindly. "Not just for sex anyways, you're the type she wants so much more with. She might not like me that much anymore, but I do know my sister and can read her like an open book. She's in l…" He didn't get to finish as Maura interrupted him.

"Please don't say that." She pleaded. "It will just give me ideas and I will start overanalyzing everything every time I see her and it will ultimately ruin our friendship, and that is not something I think I can live with."

"All I'm saying is that if you make that first move," he looked down at the board again contemplating his next move. "She won't resist you." He made his move and looked back up. "If you ask me, you make that move, cause my sister – whether she likes me or not – deserves as much happiness as she can get. You seem like the person who can give her that, mob boss for a father or not." He smiled. "The question is whether or not you're brave enough to play white to Jane's black?"

The End.


End file.
